


Short Mshenko Story

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Being Walked In On, Foreplay in the Engine room, M/M, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: As you all know tumblr nuked itself and I needed somewhere for this small story to go. It goes along with an image that I made. If you like it you can find more of my old work, and soon new stuff, at MisterAlenko on Twitter!





	Short Mshenko Story

“J-John, don’t you think we should take this up stairs? What if someone sees us?” Kaidan stammered as he tried to caught his breath. He had been on his way to the Observation Desk from the CIC when the Commander asked him to follow him to Engineering. He hadn’t thought much about it, guessing the Commander wanted his opinion on something. The Commander had chatted with Gabby and Kenneth who were just on there way out for the night and causally asked where Adams had been. When Gabby replied he was taking care of some problems below the Commander had smiled thanked them, said his good nights and walked into the Engine room to look for, so Kaidan had thought, Adams but once they had got in the doors he walked passed the stairs. When Kaidan had asked where he was going the Commander had just smiled and gestured him to keep following.  
….And before he knew it he was here. Being pushed up against the railing, lips being devoured, and body being caressed as if the Commander was starved for it. He wasn’t really complaining but here? In the middle of the Engine Room? And the Commander was already down to his underwear and working on his pants. Suddenly Kaidan felt himself being pulled away from the rail and twirled around by powerful, in control arms. A smile had crept across the Commanders face that was drenched in wicked lust.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, K. There’s no one here to see us and if they did it’s my ship, my boyfriend, and my rules.” The grin widen. Kaidan felt his heart skip a beat and let himself be pulled into another passionate kiss. He had a point, who was going to rat on Commander John Shepard on his own ship? Plus, even if they DID see them who were they going to tell in the middle of a war that had taken out almost all of Alliance command? Kaidan gave in and let the Commander take all control from him. He was being swept away by the strong, roaring, currents of his boyfriends love for him. The Commander had pulled away for a moment and Kaidan took the opportunity to take some control back leaning forward to kiss his neck. What he had missed was the wicked grin on his lovers faces directed at Engineer Adams.


End file.
